SLip Stream Screams
by Planet coffee
Summary: Due to complications, two vampires are sent back in time to the moment of Victoria's army about to attack the Cullens. With the threat gone then what? first Story for a while and pls. leave a review.


Slip Stream Screams

Disclaimer: _I do not own twilight or any of it's characters. They are the property of Stephine Meyer. This is merely for fun. Please do not sue me._

I was over at Issac's house where it happened. He and his brother invited Deacon and me over to unveil some new gizmo they invented. So we were all there in their "Lab". It is actually their basement with a bunch of lab equipment. There was a couch in the middle. The machine I guess is that thing under the covers on the left wall. Their was fridge directly across from it on the right was. The lab equipment and their computer was on the two remaining sides of the room.

I went down into the basement and saw everyone was there. There was Issac over at his brother side,Draco Issac has long black hair that's shaped like a peacock. His gray eyes are seen through glasses. All of his genius his wrapped up in his willow tree like build. Even though he is the scientist of the group, his mad and somewhat illogical thinking gets him in trouble.

"What are doing!?" said Draco He has a angular build, with wide crimson eyes. His long gray hair would seem like a drifting cloud, if one were to look hard enough. He is a bit of magic in him. He doesn't understand Issac, but he is the one who always has to clean up."You need to stabilize the power source."

"I Know what am doing bro!" said Issac.

"That's what you said about the last three experiments, which blew up.!"

"Ah, what's the problem? No one died the last time."

"But people got seriously injured last time. They were better off Dead."

This kept on going Deacon was dozing off the couch. I grabbed a seat next to him. I couldn't take this anymore, so I spoke up " Will you guys stop bickering! Are you two gonna to show us this gizmo or what?"

"Yeah, Can we get to the explosion already? I need to be somewhere." Deacon was getting sleepy. He really needs a energy boast. The Thing about Deacon is he has a muscular build, but poor endurance. He has short black hair, and oddly tangerine eyes. "What does it do anyway?"

That really lightened the mood of Issac. He really loves to explain things...In a way that he thinks we know what the f# He's talking about. "Well, it's a machine that supposed to create a tear in the temporal plane of existence. Bending it so that there no next or before. Also a portal can be made in order to go thought it.

Deacon and I pretended to understand what he is saying and Draco saw right through us. "It's a time machine." said lamely. Issac was annoyed.

"Wasn't that easier to say?" asked Deacon to Issac.

"No not really."

"Does it actually work?" I asked. The success rate of these experiments usually end in a fiery explosion and I'm in no mood in being chased by the cops again.

"Does it work!" This time it was Draco who spoke, but still in his calm collected self. ,"We tested it out and it works like a charm. We watch the birth of George W. Bush. The backwards part is easy, but forward seems to difficult.

"We Already live in a futuristic society, why go anymore forward?" I said. It's true right now, it's the year 2170. Everyone has cool hover cars. The gas problem was solved when we finally accepted biofuel, and the world saw the arrival of actually alien beings. Now the term illegal Alien refers to actually aliens. There is so much more to talk about but that is besides the point.

"How long did it take you build it.?" asked Deacon

"We built it in three months!" Said Issac, obviously proud of how fast he did it.

"I;m surprised we got to it that fast." said Draco

"Didn't your last machine broke down because you were Russian?" (Deacon)

"That how fast they made the drill in 'The Day after tomorrow' and stop using that pun. We know were Russian" Responded Draco

I finally got a word in edgewise,"Didn't the ship nearly fell apart towards the end, with only two survivors?" It's the future,but we still watch old movies on DVD. Blu-ray never took off.

The conservation kept on going and we decided to just show the dam thing already. The machine was built like so: There was a arch with various lights blinking. It was hooked up to what seems to be a Volvo. I think I noticed a nuclear reactor in the car.

"Whatdoyouthink?"said Draco

"A lot less grand than I expected." said Deacon

Issac got pissed off and started pulling some buttons. The Machine started to glow and the entire house was shaking.

"What about now?" screamed Issac

"Issac,don't be stupid. We didn't set it up yet." Shouted Draco Anyway, all of us started to make a run for it, but the machine created a vortex that was sucking everything in sight. We could barely hang on to ht furniture. Then the worst happened, Deacon got sucked in.

"Help me!" screamed Deacon

We tried to help him, but it was too strong. I had to take a chance. I tried to pull him back.

"No Leon, It's too strong." said Draco

"Have to try"I shouted back. I had to weigh myself down somehow. Luckily I found a heavy cube near by. I tied myself around it and tried to go go for Deacon.

It was a futile effort. Deacon and I were sucked in. The last thing I saw was the Russian brothers coming into the arch before I blacked out.

Issac POV

It was supposed to be a fun day. Draco and me invented a time machine. The plan was to go back in time and hate on people, like Hitler and stuff like that.

Instead, my two best friends got sucked in the vortex without getting the proper settings. Now they are being thrown between time and space. I messed up before, but this takes the cake. I can handle strangers, but I knew these guys personally.

The machine finally died down and soon broke apart. It was just scarp metal now. Draco looked worried than angry then me.

"This is a very bad thing." he said.

"I Know, sending those two without a destination. They could be anywhere or when by now." My brother's reaction made rethink the problem. IT was like that wasn't the primary problem. He explained to me what was the problem.

"I understand that those two traveling through time is a problem. However, it's what they brought with them might be a problem." I tried to understand what he was talking about,"Think back to what Leon tried to weigh himself with Issac." I remembered that he got a cube and then I remembered ewhat was in that box. Draco knew that I knew.

"Those two can handle themselves, but THAT thing on the loose is problem, especially in the past." I knew that more reason to hurry and rebuild the machine and hunt them down. My brother and I started to pick up the pieces.

END

Author's note. My first submitted work in a long time time and hopefully not the only time. As for updates, I have a hard time with moving this along. I promise that I will get to the real characters soon enough, I just have a problem having a story that can make sense to the characters. Ah, I'm sure people posted much worse stories than me.


End file.
